Mutter Sorgen
by Wolfskind.A
Summary: Esmes Gedanken und Gefühle in NM und darüber hinaus. Bellas Sprung, Edwards Reise zu den Volturi und ein Mutter Tochter Gespräch, dass im Buch fehlt.


**Halli Hallo Leute hier eine kleine Geschichte die mir im Kopf rumgespukt ist. Ich kann dazu sagen, dass die Charaktere nicht mir gehören sondern SM. Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen, hoffe aber ich habt trotzdem Spaß damit. Schreibt doch bitte was ihr denkt…**

**Ein besonderer Dank an EscapedPlotBunny die trotz schwerer Augen Korrektur gelesen hat. **

**Muttersorgen**

Carlisle und ich waren heute das erste mal seit langem nur zu zweit unterwegs. Wir hatten zuerst gejagt und waren dann zu einem Kurzurlaub aufgebrochen. Jetzt ließen wir uns Zeit um nach Hause zu trödeln. Unser neues Zuhause auch wenn es sich nicht wirklich wie ein Heim anfühlte. Seit dem wir Forks verlassen hatten fühlte sich nichts richtig an. Edward war zuerst mit uns umgezogen, doch dann hatte er es nicht mehr bei uns ausgehalten und war gegangen.

Er wollte Viktoria suchen um zu verhindern, dass sie Bella etwas tun würde. Wir hatten alle versucht es ihm auszureden aber er hatte all unsere Einwände ignoriert und war gegangen. Genau wie in Forks, wir hatten alle protestiert Bella zu verlassen, sie gehörte zu unserer Familie sie war kleine Schwester und Tochter für uns und Edward verlangte sie zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit zu verlassen. Auch wenn wir seine Gründe nachvollziehen konnten und uns ihnen letzten Endes gebeugt hatten, vermissten wir alle sie.

Als Edward die Familie verließ, waren Jasper und Alice noch unterwegs, um etwas über ihre Vergangenheit heraus zu bekommen. Jasper hatte Abstand von uns allen gebraucht, mein lieber Junge litt sehr unter seinem fast Ausrutscher an Bellas Geburtstag, dazu kam unser aller und vor allem Edwards Schmerz, all das hatte Auswirkungen auf ihn.

Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie und ich blieben zurück. Damit fühlte sich die Familie und unser neues Heim einfach nicht mehr richtig an, das änderte sich auch nicht als Alice und Jasper kurze Zeit später zurück gekommen waren. Alice hatte gesehen, dass Edward gehen würde und war so schnell wie möglich her gekommen. Das Familienleben war aber nicht wieder so wie in Forks, es war als ob wir mit Bella die Freude unserer Familie verlassen hätten. Das Leben war weiter gegangen, langsam, es waren Mittlerweile schon zwei Monate die Edward weg war, wir hatten so gut wie nichts gehört.

Aber als wir wieder nach Hause kamen begann dafür das Chaos, Emmett und Rosalie kamen aufgeregt auf uns zu und Carlisle und ich wussten sofort, dass etwas passiert war.

„Carlisle, Esme, es ist Edward, er ist auf dem Weg nach Italien…es tut mir so Leid" sagte Rosalie und schluchzte auf. Emmett war an ihrer Seite und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Carlisle, während auch ich versuchte Rosalie zu beruhigen. Es antwortete Jasper, der hinzutrat „Alice hatte eine Vision von Bella, sie ist von einer Klippe gesprungen…"

„Was?" ich konnte es nicht glauben, meine Tochter. Wie verzweifelt musste sie sein so etwas zu tun, es brach mir das Herz. Ihr Kummer musste unfassbar gewesen sein, wenn sie sich umbringen wollte. Jasper schickte uns allen eine Welle der Beruhigung und ich sah in Dankbar an.

„Lasst uns erstmal wieder ins Haus gehen." schlug Carlisle vor, er legte den Arm um mich und führte mich in unser Wohnzimmer. „Bitte erklärt mir genau was passiert ist?" es wirkte, als ob er in Kontrolle über die Situation war, er sah ganz ruhig aus, aber ich wusste, dass er genauso aufgewühlt war wie ich.

Jasper setzte wieder zur Erklärung an „Alice hatte eine Vision von Bella, sie sah wie sie von einer Klippe sprang und nicht wieder aus dem Meer auftauchte. Sie wusste, sie würde nicht mehr rechtzeitig ankommen, fuhr aber trotzdem nach Forks um Charlie zu trösten…. Als sie dort ankam stellte sie fest, dass Bella nicht tot ist. Sie ist zwar gesprungen, aber wurde von einem Freund aus dem Wasser gerettet."

Ich spürte wie sich in mir Erleichterung breit machte „Und was ist mit Edward?" als ich das fragte schluchzte Rosalie wieder auf.

„Ich habe ihn angerufen, und er ging sogar ran….ich wusste da noch nicht, dass Bella noch lebt, ich hab es ihm gesagt. Er hat wortlos aufgelegt, Alice hat kurz danach angerufen. …" ich konnte deutlich sehen wie sehr es sie schmerzte weiter zu erzählen und Emmett übernahm dies sofort „Edward hat wohl bei ihr Zuhause angerufen, er hat nach Charlie gefragt, dort ging wohl ein Freund von Bella ans Telefon und hat ihm gesagt, dass Charlie auf der Beerdigung ist, er hat aber nicht Bellas Beerdigung gemeint sondern ein Freund von Charlie, der wohl einen Herzinfarkt hatte…. Auf jeden Fall hat Edward es anders verstanden…. Er ist auf dem Weg nach Italien, er will die Volturi bitten sein Leben zu beenden."

„Was? Nein! Edward." ich schluchzte auf, als ich hörte wie es Carlisle das Herz zerbrach genau wie mir.

Ich hörte wie Rosalie immer wieder leise schluchzte „Ich wusste es nicht, wirklich nicht, das wollte ich nicht, er sollte doch nur wieder nach Hause kommen, Carlisle es tut mir so leid."

Carlisle stand auf und nahm sie in den Arm „Ich weiß Rosalie, ich weiß du wolltest das nicht."

„Alice und Bella sind auf dem Weg nach Italien um ihn aufzuhalten, aber er hat einen Vorsprung, wir wissen nichts weiteres." klärte uns Jasper auf und ich konnte in seiner Stimme die Anspannung hören unter der er stand. Seine Gefährtin war auf dem Weg nach Italien zu den Volturi, sie wussten alle nicht, was passieren würde. Er machte sich Sorgen, große Sorgen. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und drückte aufmunternd seine Hand. „Ihr wisst also nichts weiters?"fragte Carlisle.

„Nein." antwortete Emmett „Alice hat angerufen und gesagt, sie würden in den Flieger nach Italien steigen…"

„Und Bella ist bei ihr?" ich konnte es nicht fassen, sie wollte ihn retten, obwohl wir sie alle verlassen hatten. Jasper nickte.

„Wie lange ist es her, dass sie in das Flugzeug gestiegen sind?" wollte Carlisle wissen.

„Es wird noch mindestens fünf Stunden dauern bis sie wieder anrufen kann." antwortete Jasper. Es wurde leiser, keiner wusste was er noch sagen soll. So blieben wir eine gute Stunde und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Dann regte sich Carlisle „Wir sollten uns vorbereiten nach Forks zurück zu kehren."

„Aber Edward.." wollte Rosalie einwenden.

„Egal wie es ausgeht." Carlisle stockte, ich konnte genau sehen, das er das schlimmste befürchtet „Wir werden danach für Bella da sein." Ich konnte nur zustimmen, es war schon schlimm genug gewesen, dass wir sie hatten zurücklassen müssen und sie hatte versucht sich umzubringen. Wenn wir alle wieder da sein würden, an die andere Alternative wollte ich nicht denken, würden wir sie nicht ein zweites mal im Stich lassen. Ich stand auf und ging in unser Zimmer.

Carlisle folgte mir und als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss brachen wir beide leise zusammen. Ich wusste, dass Jasper uns spüren würde, aber Rosalie würde es hoffentlich nicht merken und sich noch mehr Vorwürfe machen. Carlisle sank auf unser Bett, lautlos, schluchzend, die Hände vor dem Gesicht. Ich war auf den Boden gesunken und wünschte mir in diesem Augenblick wirklich weinen zu können. Unser Sohn wollte sich umbringen, nachdem er die Liebe seines Lebens zuerst verlassen hatte und jetzt für tot hielt und meine Tochter mit ihrem reinen Herzen und ihrer Selbstlosigkeit versuchte ihn mit meiner zweiten Tochter zu retten. Sie waren alle drei in höchster Gefahr und wir konnten nichts tun außer abwarten.

Nach einiger Zeit stand Carlisle auf und hob mich vorsichtig hoch. Ich lehnte mich in seine Umarmung und schluchze weiter. „Es darf ihnen nichts passieren…"

„Schhhh, es wird alles gut werden…" versuchte er mich zu trösten. „Aro ist mein Freund, er wird nicht einfach meine Kinder töten."

„Aber du kennst doch Edward, er wird versuchen ihn zu überzeugen und wenn das nicht reicht, wird er sie dazu bringen."

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass Bella und Alice schneller sind…"

„Aber Bella ist ein Mensch und sie weiß von uns… sie werden sie töten."

Carlisle konnte mir darauf keine Antwort geben. Eigentlich hatten wir uns alle schuldig gemacht, wir hatten zugelassen, dass ein Mensch über uns bescheid wusste und mit diesem Wissen weiter gelebt hatte.

Wir packten mechanisch unsere Sachen zusammen und waren bereit nach Forks aufzubrechen als Jaspers Handy klingelte. Einen Augenblick später waren wir alle an seiner Seite.

Wir hörten leise Alice Stimme aus dem Hörer „Hey Schatz" sie klang angespannt.

„Bitte Alice, sei vorsichtig." sagte Jasper, bevor er irgend etwas anderes sagte „Ich kann dich nicht verlieren."

„Ich weiß, ich werde mein bestes tun, aber ich muss versuchen ihn zu retten, das musst du verstehen. Für uns alle und vor allem für Bella, wenn du nur sehen könntest, was es mit ihr gemacht hat…." Sie vollendete den Satz nicht, statt dessen informierte sie uns, was sie bisher gesehen hatte. Aro würde Edwards Bitte ablehnen und er würde versuchen sich zu zeigen, um ein Urteil zu provozieren. Sie und Bella waren auf dem Weg nach Volterra, um ihn aufzuhalten. Es würde knapp werden, sehr knapp, dass wusste sie, aber wie genau es ausgehen würde, dass wusste sie noch nicht. Dann legte sie auf.

Das Telefonat beruhigte uns nur teilweise, was wenn Edward sich doch spontan früher zu etwas hinreißen ließ…. Warum nur hatten wir zugelassen, dass er seiner große Liebe den Rücken zugewandt hatte… und was hatten wir damit nur Bella angetan. Auch wenn Alice es nicht ausgesprochen hatte, sie war von einer Klippe gesprungen. Wir hatten sie gebrochen. Sie muss keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen haben, um sich selbst das Leben nehmen zu wollen, ich erinnerte mich an meine eigenen Gefühle kurz bevor ich gesprungen war. Mein nicht mehr schlagendes Herz wurde noch schwerer. Carlisle trat neben mich und legte seinen Arm um meine Schultern.

„Du darfst dir nicht zu viele Vorwürfe machen, Liebling. Wir können jetzt nur warten…Selbstvorwürfe machen nichts rückgängig."

Kurz danach waren wir auf dem Weg nach Forks. Während wir fuhren folgte ein weiterer Anruf von Alice, um uns mitzuteilen, dass sie gerade in Volterra angekommen sind und Bella versuchte Edward rechtzeitig zu erreichen, mehr konnte sie uns nicht sagen. Der letzte Anruf führte dazu, dass wir jetzt alle nervös im kalten Wohnzimmer in Forks standen und auf einen weiteren Anruf warteten. Rosalie und ich begannen die Möbelabdeckungen zu entfernen und das Haus wieder herzurichten. Jasper und Emmett verteilten unser Gepäck auf die verschiedenen Zimmer und Carlisle nahm Kontakt zum Krakenhaus auf. Nachdem all das uns nur kurz beschäftigt hatte, saßen wir alle wieder im Wohnzimmer und hofften, dass das Telefon klingeln würde.

Nach einer sich endlos lang ziehenden Stunde, klingelte es endlich. Jasper hatte innerhalb von wenigen Millisekunden abgehoben. „Alice?"

„Ja, ich bin es, es ist alles in Ordnung, wir kommen alle drei nach Hause."

Wir atmeten alle erleichtert auf. Jasper ging mit seinem Handy nach draußen, um alleine mit seiner Frau zu sprechen. Ich hörte ihn liebevolle Worte flüstern und versuchte ihm Raum zu geben und nicht weiter hin zu hören. Rosalie atmete erleichtert auf, doch dann fror ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder. „Edward wird mir das nie verzeihen, nur wegen mir wissen die Volturi jetzt von Bella…"

Emmett redete sofort auf sie ein „Wenn Eddi nicht beschlossen hätte, dass wir sie alle im Stich lassen sollten, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Du bist daran nicht Schuld!"

„Ich hab sie nie gemocht, vielleicht hätte ich..:"

Auch Carlisle und ich mischten uns ein „Rosalie, du kannst nichts dafür." versuchte ich ihr klar zu machen und Carlisle ergänzte „Das war Edwards Entscheidung, und das du sie nicht magst, dass kannst du ändern Rosalie…entschuldige dich bei ihr und bei ihm.."

„Du kennst doch Edward, er wird mir das nicht so einfach verzeihen." sie war fest davon überzeugt.

„Er wird dir verzeihen, vielleicht wird es ein wenig dauern, aber er weiß, dass du es nicht böse gemeint hast." Versicherte ich ihr.

„Und was ist mit Bella? Ich war nicht sonderlich nett zu ihr, warum sollte sie mir verzeihen?"

Emmett lachte leise „Da kennst du sie schlecht Rosi, sie wird dir verzeihen, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Ich stimmte Emmett zu, Bella würde Rosalie nicht verurteilen, sie würde ihr sofort verzeihen, so war sie einfach. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sie uns allen auch verzeihen würde, dass wir sie im Stich gelassen hatten.

Stunden später standen wir endlich am Flughafen und warteten auf die Ankunft des Fliegers in dem meine drei Kinder sitzen sollten. Carlisle legte seinen Arm um mich und wir sahen beide erwartungsvoll zu der Tür, aus der sie kommen mussten. Neben mir stand Jasper, der immer wieder nervös auf die Uhr und zur Tür sah. Obwohl wir alle wussten, dass sie alle in Ordnung waren, wollten wir sie schnell wieder bei uns haben.

Dann öffneten sich endlich die Türen und einige Menschen strömten an uns vorbei. Sie machten alle um uns einen kleinen Bogen ohne das bewusst wahrzunehmen. Unsere Augen durchsuchten die Menge, bis wir sie endlich sahen. Alice tänzelte auf Jasper zu und sah ihm zärtlich in die Augen. Ich wand mich von der Begrüßung der beiden ab und ging Edward entgegen. Er hatte seinen Arm um Bella geschlungen und schien sie zu stützen.

Ich umarmte sie sobald sie in meiner Reichweite war. Ihr warmer Körper in meinen Armen, der endgültige Beweis, dass sie am Leben war. „Danke." war das einzige, dass ich sagen konnte, aber es kam aus tiefstem Herzen. Dann umschlang ich meinen Sohn „Tu mir so etwas nie wieder an." murmelte ich. Ich hatte Tränen in den Augen, die nie fallen würden.

„Sorry Mom." sagte er reumütig. Als Carlisle Bella dankte fiel mein Blick ein zweites mal auf sie. Sie war fast nicht wieder zu erkennen. Ihre Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und waren von dunklen Ringen umgeben. Sie war fast so blass wie wir und schien sich kaum auf den Füßen halten zu können. Das kam nicht nur von einer Nacht, was hatten wir ihr nur angetan. Als ich mir diese Frage stellte, sah ich Edward an und konnte sehen, dass er sie gehört hatte und leicht zusammenzuckte.

Bella bekam von unserem kurzen Blickwechsel nichts mit. Sie schlief schon fast im stehen.

„Sie kann sich fast nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten." tadelte ich meinen Sohn. „Lass sie uns nach Hause bringen."

Wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Auto. Edward stützte Bella auf der einen Seite und ich auf der anderen, als sie durch den Flughafen stolperte. Am Auto warteten Rosalie und Emmett, ich sah wie sich Edward versteifte. „Nicht, sie fühlt sich schrecklich."

„Sollte sie." ich sah ihn traurig an. Das Verhältnis der beiden war nie besonders gut gewesen und nachdem er Bella kennen gelernt hatte, war es noch schlechter geworden.

„Es ist nicht ihre Schuld." hörte ich Bellas müde Stimme.

„Lass es sie wieder gut machen." versuchte ich es noch mal. „Wir werden mit Jasper und Alice fahren." Er sah Rosalie finster an und ein zweites mal kam Hilfe von Bella. „Bitte Edward." Edward seufze auf, er führte Bella zu dem schwarzen Auto und sie setzten sich auf die Rückbank.

Jasper und Alice setzten sich hinter mir und Carlisle ins Auto und wir fuhren nach Hause. Wie gut das klang, Zuhause. Endlich war meine Familie wieder komplett, das erste mal seit dem wir Forks verlassen hatten, fühlte es sich wieder richtig an.

„Was genau ist passiert?" fragte Carlisle Alice.

„Bella hat Edward gerade noch rechtzeitig erreicht, er wollte sich zur Mittagsstunde den Menschen zeigen, um die Volturi zu einer Reaktion zu zwingen. Sie hat es gerade noch geschafft. Aber nicht ohne, dass die ganze Aktion von den Volturi unentdeckt geblieben wäre. Wir mussten vor sie treten."

„Bella auch?" wollte ich wissen.

„Ja, Aro war fasziniert von ihr."

„Warum?" wollte Carlisle wissen.

„Er hatte in Edwards Gedanken gesehen, dass sich Bella seinen Fähigkeiten entzieht, er wollte testen, ob sie auch gegen ihn immun ist. Ist sie und nicht nur gegen ihn, auch gegen Janes Fähigkeiten."

„Was? Er hat Jane auf Bella losgelassen?" fragte Jasper entsetzt.

„Ja, Edward wollte das nicht zulassen und hat sich gewehrt, es kam zu einem Kampf."

Arme Bella schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

„Unnötig zu sagen, dass Jane zuerst ihn nieder gestreckt hat und es dann bei Bella versucht hat, sie war ziemlich angepisst, als Bella gar nichts gespürt hat."

„Sie hat wirklich nichts gespürt?" fragte Jasper nach.

„Ja, so viel ich weiß, aber dazu musst du Bella fragen…."

Mich beschäftigte etwas anderes „Was haben sie zu Bella gesagt?"

Alice wusste sofort, was ich meinte „Sie haben beschlossen, dass sie eine von uns werden muss. Sie wollen herkommen und es kontrollieren."

„Sie glauben uns nicht?" fragte Carlisle, es schien ihn zu bedrücken, dass seine Weggefährten von vor so vielen Jahren ihm nicht vertrauten.

„Wir haben nicht unbedingt bewiesen, dass wir unser Geheimnis für uns behalten." gab Jasper zu bedenken „Bella wusste über uns bescheid und das auch nachdem sie nicht mehr bei uns war."

Es wurde still im Auto, jeder von uns hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Wir mussten unbedingt mit Edward darüber sprechen, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Als wir Zuhause ankamen, waren Rosalie und Emmett schon dort. Sie informierten uns, dass Edward die Nacht bei Bella verbringen würde. Wir setzten uns gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer. Endlich fühlte es sich wieder wie ein Zuhause an. Zumindestens fast, es fehlten nur zwei Mitgleider in unserer Faimilie. Ich hoffte nur, dass Edward nicht wieder weg wollte, selbst wenn er das wollte, ich würde es kein zweites mal zulassen. Ein zweites mal würde ich meine Tochter nicht im Stich lassen, vor allem nicht, nachdem ich gesehen habe, was unser gehen Bella angetan hat.

„Esme?" Jasper sah mich fragend an, er musste meine Entschlossenheit gespürt haben. Auch Carlisle sah mich an.

„Ich…ich werde nicht nochmal gehen." sagte ich bestimmt.

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?" fragte Carlisle mich erstaunt.

„Falls Edward verlangt, dass wir wieder gehen, werde ich hierbleiben. Habt ihr gesehen was unser gehen Bella angetan hat?"

Rosalie nickte traurig und auch Carlisle zeigte seine Zustimmung. Er griff meine Hand und verflocht sie mit meiner. „Ja sie hat unheimlich viel abgenommen…"

„Es geht weiter als das," mischte sich Alice ein „sie hat sich zu einem Adrenalinjunkie entwickelt."

„Hä?" gab Emmett fragend von sich.

„Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie von der Klippe gesprungen ist, weil Freunde von ihr das die ganze Zeit machen…,aber es gibt noch mehr Probleme. Sie, diese Freunde, sind die Wölfe von La Push."

„Was?" Das überraschte uns alle, warum fand Bella immer die gefährlichste Person in ihrer Nähe, um sich mit ihr anzufreunden.

„Das ist noch nicht alles, Victoria scheint hinter ihr her zusein, zumindestens hat sie Laurent geschickt… er hat Bella offensichtlich versucht anzugreifen und die Wölfe haben sie gerettet."

Wir waren alle etsetzt, wie konnte das sein. Wie konnten wir das übersehen, sie war in Gefahr gewesen, obwohl oder gerade weil wir nicht da gewesen waren. Bella war hier in Forks gewesen, alleine, sie musste undendlich viel Angst gehabt haben. Vielleicht hatte sie sich doch umbringen wollen…? Es passte alles nicht wirklich zusammen.

Dann verkündete Alice etwas, dem ich nur zustimmen konnte. „Wenn Edward sie nicht verwandelt, dann tue ich es. Auch ich werde kein zweites mal gehen."

„Das kannst du ihr nicht antun Alice!" sprang Rosalie auf.

„Sie ist meine Schwester und meine beste Freundin, ich werde sie nicht noch einmal im Stich lassen, auch wenn Edward das will. Egal ob er will, das sie nicht verwandelt wird, wenn sie das will, werde ich es tun." Auch Alice war aufgesprungen und funkelte Rosalie an.

„Sie wird alles verlieren, auch wenn sie das jetzt noch nicht begreift..!"

„Rosalie, Alice, setzt euch!" Carlisle sprach ein Machtwort. „Heute wird das nicht entscheiden, vor allem nicht von uns. Ich schlage vor, wir ziehen uns jetzt alle zurück und beruhigen uns."

Damit stand er auf und drehte sich zu mir. Wir gingen gemeinsam nach oben. Als die Tür unseres Zimmers sich hinter uns schloss, atmete ich tief durch. Das waren mehr als anstrengende Tage, selbst für einen Vampir. Carlisle nahm mich in den Arm und legte seinen Kopf auf meinem Haar ab. Meine Stirn lehnte an seiner Brust und der ganze Stress fiel von mir ab.

„Das wird nicht einfach werden." murmelte Carlisle.

Ich nickte, das würde es wirklich nicht. Unsere Familie war wieder zusammen, aber immer noch nicht wirklich wieder vereint.

Ein paar Stunden später hörten wir Bella und Edward, die das Haus betraten. Edward rief uns alle zusammen. Carlisle ging vor und traf Bella und Edward im Eingangsbereich. „Willkommen zurück." begrüßte er Bella „Da es so früh am morgen ist, nehme ich an dies ist nicht nur ein Besuch?"

„Das ist richtig," hörte ich Bella sagen „ich würde gerne euch alle zusammen sprechen," fügte sie hinzu „wenn das ok ist? Es ist wirklich wichtig." sie klang unsicher und trotzdem bestimmt. Worum es wohl ging?

„Natürlich." antwortete Carlisle „Lasst uns nach neben an gehen." Ich konnte hören wie sie näher kamen. Wir versammelten uns alle um den Esstisch, der sonst eigentlich nie benutzt wurde.

Die nächsten Minuten zeigten deutlich, was für ein tolles Mädchen Bella war und was wir ihr angetan haben. Sie zählte sich selbst nicht zu unserer Familie, sie wollte sich uns nicht aufdrängen, als ich versuchte ihr zu sagen, dass sie zu uns gehört, ließ sie mich nicht aussprechen. „Bitte lass mich ausreden. Ich weiß was ich will und ihr kennt Edwards Meinung. Ich möchte, das ihr abstimmt. Jeder hat eine Stimme, wenn ihr entscheidet, dass ihr mich nicht wollt…dann gehe ich alleine nach Italien. So dass sie nicht her kommen…"

Sie bat Carlisle seine Stimme abzugeben doch Edward unterbrach uns noch mal. Er erläuterte die Möglichkeit den Volturi zu entkommen. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum er so dagegen war, dass Bella ein Mitglied unserer Familie werden würde. Es war doch deutlich zu sehen, was unsere Abwesenheit ihr angetan hatte. Auch wenn eine Verwandlung zu einem von uns nicht unbedingt wünschenswert war, wollte er zusehen wie sie älter und älter wurde und immer unglücklicher? Sie wusste was sie wollte und das war eine von uns zu werden, sie kannte die Konsequenzen. Warum konnte er ihr ihren Wunsch nicht erfüllen?

Die Abstimmung begann und Edward sagte erneut nein. Ich wusste das sie das schmerzen musste, aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Alice antwortete natürlich mit ja, genau wie Jasper. Das hatte ich nicht anders erwartet. Alice wollte ihre beste Freundin nie wieder verlassen. Jasper hatte an seinem Rückfall an Bellas Geburtstag immer noch zu knabbern, er wollte sie gerne besser kennen lernen, aber ihr Mensch sein und Edward standen ihm im Weg, wenn sie eine von uns wäre, wäre das kein Problem mehr. Er würde ihr über ihre Neugeborenenphase mit hinweg helfen und konnte endlich der Bruder zu ihr sein, als den er sich gerne sehen würde.

Rosalie antwortete mit nein, auch das überraschte mich nicht. Aber sie erklärte sich Bella gegenüber und das verblüffte mich, bis jetzt hatte sie es nie für nötig empfunden sich Bella gegenüber fair zu verhalten. Edwards Selbstmordmission in Italien hatte also wenigstens eine gute Sache.

Emmett antwortete mit einem klaren ja und dann sah Bella mich an. Sie versuchte nach außen hin ruhig zu wirken, doch in ihren Augen konnte ich sehen wie nervös und emotional aufgerieben sie war. „Natürlich Bella, für mich gehörst du bereits zu unserer Familie." sagte ich, was ich schon am Anfang sagen wollte. Dann sah sie Carlisle an und ihre Nervosität schien sich noch zu steigern. Mir war klar wie mein Carlisle antworten würde, aber Edward hatte es offensichtlich nicht geahnt.

Wie konnte er glauben, wir würden ein zweites mal die Gefahr eingehen ihn und Bella zu verlieren. Selbst wenn sie altern würde und sie den Volturi entwischen würden, würde er den tot suchen sobald sie sterben würde und die Gefahr konnten wir nicht eingehen. Weder Carlisle noch ich.

Edward verließ den Raum und ließ seine Wut an unseren Möbeln aus.

„Ich denke du kennst meine Antwort." Sagte er zu Bella, die erleichtert aufatmete. „Danke, ich denke genauso über euch."

Ich ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie, sie lehnte sich in meine Umarmung. Sie würde zu uns gehören für immer. Edward würde sich schon irgendwann wieder einkriegen.

Nachdem wir grob besprochen hatten, dass Carlisle sie nach dem Abschluss verwandeln würde, machten sich Edward und Bella wieder auf den Weg zu ihr nach Hause.

Carlisle und ich waren im Esszimmer zurück geblieben. Die Kinder hatten sich wieder im Haus verteilt. Carlisle umarmte mich und seufze. Es würde sich alles wieder regeln, wir würden wieder eine Familie sein.

Viele Wochen lang hatte Bella danach Hausarrest, ich sah sie nur wenig. Jetzt planen die Kinder einen Jagdausflug. Edward wollte Bella nicht verlassen, nachdem sie das letzte mal alleine zu Jacob aufgebrochen war. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit.

„Bella?"

Sie sah mich an „Ja."

„Würdest du den Tag mit mir verbringen?" ich hatte so wenig Zeit mit meiner Tochter gehabt seit dem sie wieder zu unserer Familie gehörte.

Sie strahlte mich an „ Ja, gerne Esme." Das Bella den Tag mit mir verbringen würde beruhigte auch Edward und die Planung für den Ausflug nahm Formen an. Ich setzte mich neben Bella.

„Was hälts du davon es uns im Spa in Port Angeles gut gehen zu lassen?"

„Das ist doch nicht nötig Esme, wir können doch einfach hier bleiben."

Meine liebe Tochter wollte mal wieder nicht, dass man Geld für sie ausgab. „Ich würde mich wirklich freuen und du kannst eine Massage bestimmt gut gebrauchen bevor die Prüfungen anfangen."

Sie überlegte kurz „Ok."

Zwei Tage später genossen wir beide einen ruhigen entspannenden Tag. Nach einigen Körperbehandlungen entspannten wir uns in einem Ruheraum. Ich sah mich um und stellte fest, dass wir alleine waren. Bella lag in einen Bademantel gewickelt neben mir auf einer Sonnenliege, ihre Augen waren geschlossen.

„Bella?"

Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah mich aufmerksam an. „Ich würde gerne noch mal mit dir reden." Das lag mir schon lange auf der Seele.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Esme?" Bella setzte sich besorgt auf.

„Ja, es liegt mir nur länger schon etwas auf der Seele." Sie sah mich auffordernd an. „Ich würde gerne über deinen Sprung mit dir reden." Ich sah einen Schatten über ihr Gesicht huschen aber sie sah mich tapfer an.

„Ich weiß, du sagst du wolltest dich nicht umbringen, aber ich…" ich stoppte kurz und setzte neu an „Weißt du wie ich gestorben bin?" Sie nickte zögerlich.

„Ich war so verzweifelt, Bella und ich habe Angst, dass du dich auch so fühlst oder gefühlt hast."

Bella stand auf und setzte sich neben mich, sie legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter. „Ich habe Edwards Stimme gehört," sagte sie und ich wusste erstmal nicht wie ich das einordnen sollte, aber sie erklärte weiter „jedes mal wenn ich etwas gefährliches gemacht habe, habe ich ihn gehört. Jake hatte mir versprochen mit mir zu springen und dann stand ich da, ich war alleine. Aber ich konnte Edward so deutlich spüren, ich wollte ihn doch nur wieder sehen." ich konnte immer noch den Schmerz in ihrer Stimme hören. „Als ich gesprungen bin, konnte ich ihn sehen und unter Wasser… er hat mir gesagt, dass ich kämpfen soll…"

Das konnte ich verstehen, wenn Carlisle nicht bei mir wäre würde ich auch alles tun um ihn zu sehen oder nur zu hören.

„Esme, glaub mir, ich wollte mich nicht umbringen, ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Ich weiß ich hätte sterben können." Ich legte meinen Arm um sie und drückte sie sanft an mich.

„Ach Bella, was haben wir nur getan. Es tut mir so leid." Sie schluchze leise „Wenn Jake mich nicht rausgefischt hätte, wäre ich jetzt nicht hier, Edward wäre tot und Charlie, er hätte das bestimmt nicht verkraftet…." Ich tröstete sie weiter, doch nach kurzer Zeit beruhigte sie sich und wir genossen den Rest des Verwöhntages.

Im Dämmerlicht fuhren wir zurück nach Hause. Es war verdächtig still im Auto, ich sah zu Bella und stellte fest, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Ihr Kopf lehnte an der Beifahrertür und ein lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Auch ich musste lächeln bei dem Anblick meiner Tochter. Unsere Familie war endlich vollständig.


End file.
